


Like A Red Rose

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Edelgard's personal view of the path of Crimson Flower
Kudos: 2





	Like A Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

Smoke and ash will always cover up the true beauty of flames in which cleanse for a refined world. Life has been shown through history as a cyclical passage of destruction and war, leading to a brighter tomorrow. Yet my mind will still stray, my emotions become clouded, and I can no longer breathe.

Throughout this push for change, I’ve had to hide away so many things from myself. It’s not as simple as taking away life for betterment but using each death as a way to coexist with my own pain to push me each day. If things were as easy as cooperation and vows, then I wouldn’t need to tear the fabrics that loosely bind this continent.

There have been moments where I’ve had to make my own simple luxuries, to the extent where I went days without a proper meal or rest. I’d be lying if I didn’t feel more than deprived of even the slightest amount of hope at times. However, Hubert would never allow me to falter in remaining a positive image for the empire.

If I didn’t have the rest of my classmates at my side, I fear I would have lost sight of who I really am. Haunted screams and imagery restrain me as I remember the horrifying nightmare of losing my loving siblings. The world is cruel and cold, and only those who are able to rise against such an unrelenting force can truly be strong.

We live in this closed-off world where we rely on the chance of blood to give power to those who are forced to use it as power. Yet there are plenty of people who have if not higher, equal skill and strength for leadership and unity. Even with the power of two crests, it doesn’t make me any more qualified to lead an empire.

While I’ve done all of this to create a new free world, I wish I didn’t have to go to these extremes for certain results. I long for the days where I could enjoy a cup of tea with friends or attend classes to distract myself. My time at the monastery wasn’t wasted, it gave me the things in life I never had, companionship. I felt for the first time that I could really be myself, even with the secrecy I had to hold within.

The Officer’s Academy also helped me to find the one person I could trust with everything. Someone who was supposed to be my teacher, ended up becoming an ally in this suffocating time. And maybe if I can be selfish enough to see their smile every day, then this effort becomes so much lighter on my heart. 

Though I feel affections towards my dear professor, I’m in no place and time to freely be able to share those emotions. My worries and doubts disappear as they took my hand, on a path with all odds against us. Even with their return, I’ve found a new strength that’s been able to keep me steady on this flame infested path.  
As I stare off into the horizon on this chilly night, l take in what could be a small amount of luxury. Friends and allies laughing and talking the night away in the distance, their energy was so warm and comforting. As much as I tried to make this path as narrow as possible, I had to stretch it out for all to walk on together.

~

Even early in the day, I could feel the exhaustion slowly piling on from diplomatic and social affairs. Somehow my friends still acted as they did while we were enrolled, Caspar and Ferdinand being my daily challenges, while I could only rely on Petra and Dorothea to console in. While they all have their own duties, they still were able to be themselves and maintain their bonds with one another.

Hubert served me just as he always had, though he seemed even more capable to take care of extra matters that needed a more indirect approach. His devotion to me, though unbreakable, worries me. I wish for him to be able to devote his energy to something more productive. He’s been with me since my childhood, but I’d like to see him flourish without me at his side.

Bernadetta, while still shy, has really grown as a person and fighter. She’s not as afraid to be out with her friends, though she can’t handle too big of a crowd or pressure. Occasionally I’ll run into her, and simultaneously scare her into a panic. However, she’s become a very skilled archer and has really shown to be useful on the field. And I can’t help but want to work on a collaborative art piece with her.

Dorothea seemed to be the most changed since the drastic change from school life. She became more reserved and self-sufficient, she secretly cursed that things had to be this way. It pained her to fight, but if she wanted her past life of performances and light, she would need to use her gift of magic. I respect her more than she knows, and she’s always seemed to be able to connect with my thoughts and feelings.

Linhardt went beyond my previous accusations and started to devote more time and energy to his crest studies. Though he keeps pressuring to study mine, I refuse to let him until I can unveil the truth for everyone. I still catch him taking his naps occasionally, but his support in battle makes up for his times of leisure.

Ferdinand, though still challenges me, finally gives me his full aid towards the empire. Even with the constant flaunting of his nobility, he truly is noble to heart. Whenever I falter or grow weary, he’s quick to step up to the challenge with full force. I doubt he’ll ever grow out of his rivalry towards me, but it’s nice to have someone to keep up with me.

Caspar finally understands his purpose in the empire, and though he doesn’t have a crest, he’s more useful than his brother ever was. He’s also one of the few people that can give everyone a smile, his positive demeanor is infectious. Caspar’s strength is unparalleled, and his rallying energy gives strength to everyone and allows for our full force to be unleashed.

Petra has become a formidable ally and has always given me a different view on how to approach this war. Her personal growth as a noble of Brighid has helped me to understand how I can be more critical in my own growth. She’s tested me throughout this war and has been giving me the support and trust to help create a world for her people to thrive in.

Yet our professor hasn’t changed one bit. They still treat us as students, as if we never left the officer’s academy. They nurture and care for us, check in on us daily, and still give us lessons to better our skills. They are truly a demon on the battlefield, and with the sword of the creator, can they truly ever be bested?

~

There was a quiet lifelessness in the air at the monastery, we had just secured the lower quarter of Faerghus, yet everyone seemed to be on edge. I feel the closer we got to, the more people understood the real reason for this war. Though we had more enemies hidden in darkness, the church restricted Fodlan from ever advancing.

I don’t have any doubts or regrets when it comes to clearing my path, but the professor has allowed me to be compassionate enough to spare those who can help to benefit our cause. This allowed Lysithea to join us, being the only other person in the world to share my dark burdens.

Many families, merchants, and laborers were left with nothing because of this war. However, I offered them sanctuary and protection in the empire so that they may continue some way of life. It isn’t enough to just take people in, especially when I’m a big influence in why their lives have changed so drastically. Yet this only further shows the inadequacy of the lands that rely on the church for flourishment.

All of these thoughts kept me from getting any amount of sleep, all I could do was stare off into the deep darkness of the night sky. It was in moments like these that I felt truly alone, as I couldn’t help but understand this life of pain that would never seem to heal. 

Footsteps came from the darkness, and out came the professor who seemed to show no amount of exhaustion. Though they didn’t show much emotion, worry and pain filled their eyes and face as they looked at me. 

“You’re not overdoing it, are you Edelgard?” Their voice was soft and almost hard to hear if it wasn’t for the silence of the night.

I must’ve looked really pathetic, my hair was down and I could feel the deep bags under my eyes. While I had the mental and physical fortitude to tackle each day, it was emotionally tolling on the mind and body.

“You’re never quick to sense any form of disturbance are you?” I laughed and leaned against the balcony of the monastery. “I don’t know how you can do so much, yet show it off as nothing.”

It was the professor’s turn to laugh, and though rare, it was something only I was ever really grown to. They were the only person to see past my mask, and truly understand the burning pain that engulfed me all my life.

“When I have so many people who depend on me, it makes it easy to keep going,” they laid their hands on the balcony and stared off into the few stars. “Isn’t that the same for you?”

“Perhaps it is, but people don’t look to me the way they do for you,” a breeze cooled the air, making my body feel so numb. “You’re the kind of person who gives hope and motivation, and I give order and strength.”

The professor placed their hand on my head, patting me softly like they always did back when all I had to worry about were my classes and friends. It gave me a comfort I longed for and filled me with memories that gave me some happiness in this trying time.

“Then I guess together we can really spark change, so let me be there and work alongside you more,” they said while taking me into their embrace.

Soft foreign tears fell from my face, my body became limp as I let go of all the fears and strain that built up. For just a moment, I felt that my efforts weren’t wasted, that this was the way to make things right.  
~

My blood went cold when I saw the lifeless body of my professor lay across the blazing battlefield. We had finally secured our victory, but at what extent did this toll on them? I couldn’t feel any source of life, my tears began to flow uncontrollably as I thought I had lost the person who helped me achieve this life-changing goal.

My mind almost gave way until I placed my head against their chest, and heard the small but growing sound of their heartbeat. Their hair returned to its original color, and my body filled with a warm radiance as they came back to life and looked up to me with a healing smile.

The clouds gave way to show the golden light that could now fill the land with its hope. No longer did the people need gods, we only needed to reach out for each other and stand as one.

“My teacher, you really stood by me all this time, I can’t ever thank you enough,” I said as I held the professor close in my arms.

Soon, the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force circled around us in joy as we all could take in this glory. Everyone was already discussing what they were going to do to help fix Fodlan, not even looking back at what had led us to this. They all wished to still work alongside me to create my dream for the land.

Everything that brought me to this point was because of my ability to ask people for help, to rely on those I trust, and to put others before myself. However, we still had enemies to take care of, and the world still needed to be reimagined before I could ever accomplish my dream. Though I would allow us a short amount of time to rest and feel relief in these first steps.

I wanted nothing more than to step down from my position, but there were far too many things to take care of first before I could finally live a life in peace and comfort. Though with everyone at my side, I believe it wouldn’t take us long to finally be able to live in a newly formed Fodlan.

“It’s selfish to ask more of you, but I still need you, my teacher, we have a lot of work to do left,” our professor rose weakly to stand, and picked up their sword which no longer held any power.

“Where do we get started?”


End file.
